The Witch of Superstition
History The Witch of Superstition has only recently come into power -- a powerful spellcaster whose achievements have spread throughout Sheng, primarily. She is currently among the lowest of deities, and her worship is still small. Relationships Deities of the Material Among deities of the material, Nene doesn't particularly stand out, being among the weaker of demigods. Though, through years of adventuring with many of the others, most newer deities have some opinion of her or another. The People's Wrath - Brunhilde is rather cautious of The Witch of Superstition, seeing her as misguided. Our Lady in the Light - Through the various adventures with Lilith, The Witch of Superstition has formed the opinion of Lilith that she can't be trusted. She has a tendency to do more harm than good, with everything she touches. The Raven / The Dragon - The Witch of Superstition had a number of interactions with both The Raven and The Dragon, when they were still mortal. Both were fairly kind to her -- The Raven offered to teach her, and The Dragon showed concern for her in her most volatile of times. Hearthlight - The Witch of Superstition favours Tay-Isha quite a bit. As a demigoddess of love, The Witch is rather fond of the lover of one of her own worshippers, Colli. As well, The Witch has certainly taken notice of Tay's participation in another of The Witch's worshipper's plays. Rylan the Trickster - Rylan has been her companion on a few more dangerous quests. As deities, they've formed an agreement of protection, working towards the proper formation of a pantheon. The Eldest While The Witch hasn't made a particular impact among more powerful deities, for better or for worse, she's made a larger one among The Eldest. Having orchestrated restoring Nyrissa's emotions, and reuniting her with Count Ranalc, The Witch has earned the ire of many of the rest. The Great Old Ones and Elder Gods The Witch hasn't made much of an impact against them, but she's been among a few thorns in the side of a number of those that make up the Elder Mythos. Hastur - '''The Witch participated in helping getting his attention, as one of her companions made a trade with him. There was slight conflict, but he has likely forgotten about her. '''Yig - '''Allying with The Peoples' Wrath, Scharp, Thurindir, and Baranya, she helped end Yig's possession of the Iridescent Star's body. Though J-Hara lost his mortal form, Yig was banished for the time being. It's likely he'll eventually return, but most likely he'll simply forget about her. '''Nyarlathotep - '''The Witch, along with a number of others, encountered a shard of Nyarlathotep in a magical prison. The group refused to let him free, and earned the ire of the particular shard. Whether the rest of Nyarlathotep is aware of this slight is unknown. The Thii Overmind The Witch, having participated in the battle against the Thii on Sheng, considers the Thii as a whole a considerable threat. She's fairly wary of the thought of it returning to Oustomia or Sheng. Appearance The Witch of Superstition is generally depicted as a short, pale-skinned woman with black hair which drifts into being less defined. She always possesses cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail, and dresses in modest, elegant attire. Servants The Witch currently possesses no servants. '''Unique Servants Church of the Witch of Superstition The Witch's followers are generally fairly quiet, and non-confrontational. Her teachings aren't particularly thorough, largely leaning towards self-betterment. While her teachings lean towards wariness for strangers to her followers, she does teach keeping loved ones close -- They can disappear at any moment, as her own sister had. Followers of the faith often pay extra heed to superstitions -- both in enjoying the charm of more positive superstitions (such as wishing upon stars, or searching for treasures at the end of rainbows), and acknowledging that not all dangerous superstitions are as bad as they might first seem to be. Obedience TBD Clergy The clergy of the Witch is considerably small, even amongst other demigods. Her followers often dress in ballgowns or tuxedos. Many wear cat-like accessories, but others follow in The Witch's preference of subtlety. As a small clergy, there is currently not much uniformity in their actions, though they favour activity in the night. Many are known to provide shelter to abandoned children and pets, some are known to perform weddings, and still others choose to read fortunes. Temples and Shrines The temples and shrines of the Witch are often subtle on the outside, but decorated luxuriously within -- underneath all the fur, at least. Many of these buildings double as animal shelters, and occasionally orphanages (though orphanages aren't as common, as many are directed towards Kinder Gardens.) The more obvious of these shrines and temples are often theaters, showing interest in providing the play-loving 'deity' entertainment, in hopes of blessings of luck. Perhaps the most well-known building in the faith is the Catwalk Casino in O'Zaiaku -- Worshippers hope to gain a little extra luck praying to her, and enjoy the various forms of entertainment to come up there (such as fashion shows, the attached theatre, or musical performances). Sacred Animal Unsurprisingly, The Witch favours cats. An animal she shares many traits with. In her teachings, while a black cat may bring misfortune in its path, it may also pass such stolen fortune to one more in need of it. White cats are also to be treated with the utmost respect, believed to offer protection to those who need it in even the most subtle of ways. Category:Deities Category:Lore